


Nanuk's Curse

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Dresden Files (TV), due South
Genre: Crossover, Curses, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser annoyed the wrong spirit, and it's up to the two Rays to fix it before Fraser dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanuk's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my husband for feeding me plot bunnies, again.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The sneer in Vecchio's voice doesn't faze me. "Look, if Fraser's haunting both of us, then the only guy in the phone book who might know what the hell is going on is right here."

"Yeah, and I bet he's got the perfect love potion too."

I shot Vecchio a glare. "Fine. You sit out there in this heat and try not talking to somebody we both know isn't there." I glanced at the door, which read "Harry Dresden - Wizard", and pulled it open.

The only occupant of the room - which appeared to be part apartment, part office - looked up from his book and greeted me. "Something I can help you with?"

"Detective Kowalski," I introduced myself, and gestured to my companion, who still looked unhappy to be where he was, "and this is my partner, Ray Vecchio. You Dresden?"

"I am." He looked suspiciously at us both. "Look, if it's about the bill I sent the CPD-"

"Bill?" I asked as a crystal sitting on the coffee table started to glow.

"I do some investigative work from time to time for the Special Investigations Unit," Dresden clarified. He appeared to ignore the glowing crystal a moment before narrowing his eyes on first me, then Vecchio. "Let me guess. Who died?"

"No one," Vecchio ground out. "Fraser is alive and well, you understand?"

Dresden laughed dryly. "I never get called in unless someone died, and someone died horribly."

"That's just it," I broke in before Vecchio could snarl. "Our friend is alive. But he's not moving; they've got him hooked up to life support in the hospital because he can't seem to move anything. And...we're seeing his ghost."

"He was muttering something about a Nanuk, and apologizing," Vecchio added. "Whoever that is."

Dresden said nothing for what seemed like an endless moment. "Be right back. Don't go anywhere." He headed into the kitchen and brought out a shaker of salt. "Where is your friend standing now?"

"Behind Kowalski," Vecchio told him, sounding like he was willing to give Dresden a shot at proving himself.

Dresden took the salt and sprinkled it on the floor behind me as he said something in a language that slipped through my head faster than I could understand it.

"No fucking way," Vecchio breathed, and I turned, very slowly, to see a pair of footprints - sized perfectly for Fraser's boots - behind me.

"Well," Dresden said, "that's a problem."

"You think you can solve it?" I shot back.

"I might," Dresden said. "I really don't know all that much about Inuit myths." He held up a hand before Vecchio could sputter. "But I'm willing to try."

Having done my research, I knew part of his hesitation was his fee. I pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. "Down payment. You'll get the rest when you figure out how to save Fraser."

Dresden took the envelope, checked the contents, and set it on the table, apparently satisfied with the hundred I'd given him. Then he picked up what I swear to God was a wand and looked at me. "Take a step forward but don't let your back leg come up. Vecchio, hold him steady."

He aimed at my heel. Sparks flew and I felt energy - like the kind of energy that comes from being in the eye of a thunderstorm - touch my heel.

"Okay, that's...that's bad," I thought I heard Dresden mutter.

I must've collapsed. I have no memory of what happened next, but Vecchio says Dresden aimed at him next, there was a loud clanging - like steel chains dropping - and he swears he saw and heard a polar bear roaring. All I know is that the next thing I knew, I was back in that godawful chair beside Fraser's bed, and he was awake, and moving, and whatever magic had gripped us was gone.


End file.
